Elevator Music
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: Ash and Misty are stuck in an elevator! The seemingly perfect setting for a bout of AAML! Oh but wait! Gary Oak is stuck in there with them! Things are bound to get crazy!....oneshot....Enjoy! :D


**A/N****: **Ohhhhhh MAN!!!!! I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!! AAAAUUUGHHHH!!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY!!! Wow, I say that every time but still! ANYWAY, on to the story! Enjoy! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Elevator Music**

"Come on, Ash! Hurry up!" Misty called back to her boyfriend as she swiftly made her way through the huge department store.

"I'm trying!" Ash yelled back, struggling to keep up with her as he stumbled along with a huge stack of purchases swaying precariously in his arms. "Sheesh, this is so stupid! Pikachu, get off of Misty's shoulder and help me with this! Man! Why did Brock have to ditch me to go flirt with people! Urgh, I hate this festival! It's so ------! WAAAHHHH!!!!" Not looking where he was going, Ash crashed right into a column in the middle of the walkway, sending him and everything he was carrying flying.

Hearing the commotion, Misty turned around to see Ash sprawled on the floor, buried in a pile of gift boxes. She let out an exasperated sigh, putting her hands on her hips. "Ash, what the heck are you doing down there!? We can't afford for you to be messin' around! There's a sale on the top floor that ends in ten minutes, and we have to get up there! Now let's move!"

"But, Mist," Ash groaned, clawing his way through the mountain of boxes. "Can't you just carry like two things? All this stuff is too heavy!"

"Well then good! Maybe you'll be able to buff up those wimpy biceps of yours! Now seriously! Come on!" With a flip of her red hair, Misty turned on her heel, briskly walking away. "And don't mumble to yourself either!" She called over her shoulder. "It wastes time!"

"Oh sure! It wastes time alright!" Ash mumbled to himself, gathering the packages. "Crazy woman! I swear this festival is just a way to turn girls into demonic warlords in order to torture the male population!"

Yes, the Princess Festival was certainly not Ash's favorite time of year. He had learned at the young age of ten that it was not the place to be for a guy. Unlike Brock, he did not enjoy being caught in the middle of a girl-on-girl catfight over an inexpensive pair of jeans. He did not appreciate being trampled by a stampeding hoard of women wearing razor-sharp high heels. And unlike Brock, he did not consider being thrown aside by a rampaging female on a race to the sales rack to be a 'sacrifice for love and destiny.' But yet, here Ash stood at the 2008 Princess Festival, being ordered around like a slave by his demonic warlord of a girlfriend…..

"Come on, come on!" Misty cried, repeatedly pressing the up button on the elevator.

"Misty, you'll break it! Gah!" Ash finally caught up to her, panting. "Then you'll miss your sale, and you don't want that, right?" He added sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I already sent Pikachu up with money to protect some things for me until I get there!.....Aha! Finally!" She cried as the elevator opened. Shoving Ash in, she quickly followed, pressing the button for the seventh floor.

The doors began to close when, suddenly, a hand slipped in between, and the doors reopened to reveal a certain spiky-haired trainer in all his arrogant glory.

"Well, hello there, friends! Mind if I join you? Hehehe…." Gary Oak stepped into the elevator, a perpetual smirk slapped on his face. The doors closed, sealing the three in together.

"Hello, Gary. What a pleasant surprise." Misty narrowed her eyes, making sure to emphasize the fact that his appearance was a most _un_pleasant surprise.

Gary grinned and winked at her slyly, causing Misty to wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Hey there, toots!" He replied.

He then turned to Ash. "And hello to you, Ashy-boy! I see you're having fun today! Gettin' ordered around as usual, am I right?" Gary elbowed him.

Ash just shifted slightly, ignoring his archenemy.

"Now, now. It's not polite to ignore people! Say hello back like a good boy!"

"Shut up, Gary! I don't have to be polite to you! You're not a real person!" Ash growled, pissed off to no end.

But Gary just smirked, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "Ouch, Ash! Your comebacks are as biting as ever!" Chuckling to himself, he glanced at the illuminated seventh-floor button. "Ah, heading to the top as well, I see. I've gotta pick me up a new badge case! 'Cause as you know, I have so many badges! Not to mention all the hot girls that're bound to be ------."

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and the elevator shuddered to a stop. A red emergency light on the ceiling turned on automatically, but the elevator wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh my God! You have got to be kidding me! Dammit!" Misty cried.

Ash dropped the packages and whipped around frantically to face Misty. "Holy crap! What just happened?! Are we stuck here?! This is WAY too small a space for three people to be stuck in! Oh my GOD! I'm gonna get claustrophobic! MISTY!!!!"

_THWACK!_ She hit him on the head with her mallet.

"Ash, chill out! You're just gonna make this worse, so shut up!"

Gary's laughter interrupted things. Sitting down on the floor, he made himself comfortable. "Wow! What are the odds that I would get stuck in an elevator with my two favorite people in the whole world! I mean seriously, it's a good thing we like each other! But we could be here for a while…..days, weeks, maybe even months, so if we're gonna have to eat someone, the weakest'll die first. Well, looks like that's you, Ashy-boy!" Gary laughed, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

Ash had moved into a corner and was rocking back and forth slightly in a nervous frenzy. "Gary, stop it! That's---that's not even funny! This is serious! We're trapped in here, a-and there's no food! And pretty soon we're all gonna suffocate! So just shut up! Aaaahhh!! I already feel lightheaded! Holy shit, we're gonna die!" He buried his face in his hands.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ash, we are not gonna die, okay? Jeez! Here, drink some water. You'll feel better." She said, pulling a water bottle out of her purse. "And I'll even take the cap off for you, 'cause I'm that nice!"

She began twisting the cap, but it didn't seem to want to budge. "Urgh, stupid thing…." Misty muttered, putting more effort into it.

Just then, Gary reached over and grabbed the bottle. "That's okay, Mist! Let a strong man handle it!"

"No thanks! I think I can handle it myself!" Misty grabbed the bottle back.

A tug-of-war ensued until Gary accidentally dropped the bottle, sending it flying against the wall, spilling the water all over the floor.

"Dammit, Gary! You're such a moron! Sorry, Ash!" Misty fumed, crossing her arms. Not hearing a response from her boyfriend, she glanced over in his direction.

Ash was staring at the spill, wide-eyed, his left eye twitching.

"Uhh…Ash?....You…..okay?..." Misty asked, a little nervous.

Just then, Ash's head shot up, glaring daggers at Gary. "Gary….." He growled. "You…fucking…IDIOT!" He yelled, as he leaped across the elevator to attack him.

Caught off guard, Gary could only watch taken aback as Ash came at him in a flurry of angry fists.

"Ash! What the hell!" Misty cried, trying to pull him back, but, stubborn as ever, he couldn't be stopped.

"Now look what you've done! You've ----! Urghhhh!! You've killed us all, Gary! We're all gonna drown because this stupid elevator's gonna fill with water, and it's all! Your! FAULT!!!" Ash screamed between punches.

Gary, coming back to his senses, easily shoved Ash away. "Get the HELL off of me, Ketchum! Now you'll get it!"

With that, the two leaped at each other again, sending both of them crashing to the ground. The elevator began to sway dangerously as the two duked it out.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Oh my God! Both of you knock it off!" Finally, she managed to grab them by the ears, pulling them off each other. "You guys are gonna snap the elevator cable if you keep fighting like this!"

"Well then fine! We'll have a Pokémon battle! Best two out of three!" Ash seethed, reaching to his belt for a Pokéball.

"Fine with me!" Gary snarled back.

"No, dumbass!" Misty yelled exasperatedly, clobbering them both hard with her mallet. "We're stuck in a small seven by eight foot elevator! This is no time for Pokémon battles! Now Ash, go sit in that corner, Gary, sit in the other! And don't say a word to each other until we get out of here! Jeez!"

Not wanting to further experience the wrath of Misty, the two boys did as they were told, and reluctantly sat down.

The three sat in silence for several minutes until a groan from Ash pierced the air. "Ughhh! I'm so BORED! Can't they at least play some music or something?" He whined.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they haven't checked to see if we're even alive….and some music would be nice…." Misty said, glancing around nervously.

Gary smirked. "Well, if it's music you want, then look no further than Gary Oak! Vocalist extraordinaire! Ahem! _I'm bringin' sexy back! Th ----_!"

Misty groaned, smacking her forehead. "Please no, Gary!"

"Queer…." Ash mumbled under his breath.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Sheesh! Everyone's a critic! Y'know, Mist, I really don't know what you see in him! I mean, what does little Ashley have that my intelligence, wealth, and extremely good looks can't make up for?"

Misty just glared at him. "Oh I don't know, a heart?"

Chuckling evilly, Gary grinned, scooting over to put an arm around Misty. "Hehehe, touché! You're a feisty one, huh? Just the way I like 'em!"

"Gary, get your hands off of her." Ash said slowly, through clenched teeth.

Misty shrugged his arm off her shoulders. "Down, boy! Back to your corner!"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" Gary smirked, moving away. "Just sayin', since we're probably gonna be in here for the rest of our lives anyway! Hehehe…." He laughed, seeing Ash shifting around uncomfortably. He leaned back. "Yep, this is gonna be a long -----!"

_CLICK!_

"What the -----?" Gary sat up, whirling around.

Ticking noises began sounding all over, and the lights flickered back on.

"Garyyyy…..what did you do?...." Misty looked around warily.

"SHIT! I bet he set a freakin' time bomb, and this thing's gonna self-destruct in like thirty seconds!" Ash cried, becoming a frantic mess once more.

The elevator continued making noises until finally it whirred back to life, continuing its ascent.

Slowly, a creepy smile spread across Gary's face. "Ohhh, I see what I did! I must've accidentally leaned against the emergency stop button earlier, so the elevator stopped, and just now, I leaned against it again, so it started back up! Well whaddaya know! This whole crisis could've been averted! How's that for luck! Right, guys?....Guys….?"

Ash and Misty just glared at him, their eyes slowly glowing red, cracking their knuckles.

_DING!_ The elevator stopped yet again as it reached the seventh floor.

Gary sweatdropped. "Well, guys, this has been fun and all, but I've really gotta get going! See you around!" The doors opened, and he quickly began to scramble out the door.

"Alright, Ash…." Misty said ominously. "Now we can kill him…..GARYYYYYY!!!!!!"  
Ash nodded as the two bolted out the door, racing after him. "CHARRRRRRGEEE!!!!!!!!"

**----^_^----**

Pikachu stood at the cash register, making purchases for Misty.

"Uhh…aren't you a Pokémon?" Asked the cashier.

"Pikachu!" She said, smiling cutely, holding up the wallet Misty had given her.

"Well, whatever, as long as you've got money." The cashier said, ringing up the items. "Okay, your total is $1,246.92."

Pikachu frowned, fingering Misty's credit card. Misty had specifically told her not to exceed her budget of $500, but, unfortunately, she had gone a little overboard. She slipped the card back into the wallet, then, with an evil smirk, pulled out a different one and gave it to the cashier.

She swiped it, glancing at the name on the card suspiciously, then handed it back to Pikachu. "Alright, Mr…..Ketchum….Have a nice day."

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned, making a V for victory sign.

Oh, how she loved the Princess Festival!

**THE END!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **Hooray! It's finished! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
